


Break Free

by DaisyDogOx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Android Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Featuring a number of Class 1-A as members of the police force, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDogOx/pseuds/DaisyDogOx
Summary: Shouto is an android belonging to the well known politician Enji Todoroki. It's no secret that he isn't wanted there, but he's just a machine made to serve and prove androids aren't so bad after all.Izuku is a rookie detective on the police force who feels too much empathy for the machines that are suddenly overriding their programming and at risk of causing a national problem.It only makes sense that all hell would break loose when the two of them met.





	1. Chapter 1

He was in the middle of loading the washing machine when the main door slammed open and heavy footsteps rang through the rooms.

“Shouto? _Shouto!_ ”

He stepped into the kitchen and found him loosening his tie, looking even madder than usual.

“I was calling for you,” he snapped.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to my office. Bring me a drink and then clean this place up. It looks like a wreck.”

A command popped up in the corner of his visual matrix. _**Bring Enji a drink.**_ “Of course.”

He stepped aside and waited until the man disappeared before doing what he was told. If he was drinking already, it meant he’d had a bad day and Shouto knew better than to get in his way.

He finished pouring the whiskey and knocked on the office door. “I have what you asked for.”

“Put it on the table and leave me alone. I gave you another order.”

“Of course.”

He heard him mutter something about ‘incompetent androids’ but chose to ignore it. It wasn’t a secret that Shouto wasn’t wanted in the house and the only reason he was there was for posterity. He didn’t care one way or another. He was just a machine, as he was so often reminded. His name hadn’t even been given to him by Enji, but rather the man’s wife. She had been kind to him before she suddenly disappeared one day.

He quickly scanned the rooms. The laundry needed finishing and the dining room could stand to be tidied as well.

He got to work, any thoughts of Rei pushed aside.

When that was done he waited outside the office door, listening. He couldn’t hear Enji yelling and assumed it was safe to approach him.

“I’ve finished cleaning, is there anything else you need me to do?”

The man glared at him. “You’re the reason my job is so damn difficult… everyone divided on whether androids are helping us or not and if Cyberlife is storing their information…”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight. Would you like me to draw a bath for you instead?”

He reached for the bottle but Enji pulled it away. “You’re recording me now, aren’t you? You’re gonna send all this to CyberLife and turn even more of the public against me. Gonna make it even harder to get reelected in this time when nobody gives a damn about politics because everyone’s in CyberLife’s pocket!”

“I do no such thing with the information I gather--”

“I _knew_ it,” he snarled, rising to his feet and towering over the android. “I never wanted a fuckin’ android in the first place but they told me it would be good for my image… now nobody trusts me because of you!”

He swung the bottle at him and Shouto tried to step back, only to back into the door. Alcohol drenched his uniform and he kept his head down as the man’s glare only grew worse.

“Now look what you made me do. That was a perfectly good bottle of whiskey and you made me waste it.”

“Enji, please--”

Suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his throat and notifications popped up as a self-diagnostic program ran. _**Dangerous pressure levels to neck. Risk of damage to biocomponents. Risk of Thirium loss.**_

It was gone just as suddenly as he gave up and shoved him aside, and while Shouto wasn’t human and lacked a need to breathe, he found his chest heaving anyway.

_**No system damages detected.** _

He knew he was lucky. And he knew that androids felt no emotion, but he felt something like fear nonetheless.

* * *

 

_“Deku!”_

“K-Katsuki! What can I do for you?”

“You can stop fucking up the crime scenes and making more work for me! You’re not an android and you’re leaving your prints over everything and then I have to do more paperwork!”

“S-Sorry, I’ll try to remember–“

“The next time it happens I’m making you fill out the forms and maybe it’ll get it through that thick skull of yours!”

He didn’t bother replying and his friend and coworker stormed off. Someone rolled over in an office chair and grinned.

“He let you off easy, huh? I thought for sure he would’ve decked you or something.”

“I’m surprised too,” he muttered. “How can you handle him, Eijiro? You’re complete opposites!”

“I think it’s harder for him to handle me,” he said with a laugh. “But I didn’t just come over here to talk about that. I got news of an android that attacked its owner and the captain wants you to come investigate with me.”

“Really?”

“You need experience, don’t you? You’re smart but you have no tact when it comes to interrogating someone. I think he thinks this will help you. You can’t always get homicide cases, y’know?”

“And I’m the one without tact,” he said under his breath. “Alright, I’ll get ready.”

“Too slow!” he said, grabbing the man’s coat and badge off his desk.

“Eijiro, wait!”

Katsuki watched and sneered as the two left. “How could they give that case to him?”

Kyouka looked up from her desk and sighed. “Are you actually asking me this time or are you muttering angrily to yourself again? Because Izuku has all the qualifications–“

“Oh, shut it!”

“Then you should try thinking more quietly.”

He glared at her and sat back down at his own desk, back to the mountain of paperwork the bumbling idiot kept adding to every time he was allowed out of the station.

He put his earbuds in, knowing it was against the rules but not caring what the chief thought. He clearly wasn’t in his right mind if he was letting _Deku_ go out on cases instead of him.

The forms went quickly after that, and he was so lost in both his music and his work that he didn’t realize someone was standing over him until his music stopped suddenly as they yanked his earbuds out.

“What do you want?” he snapped, before realizing who it was.

“In my office,” Captain Aizawa said. “Now.”

He kept his mouth shut and followed the man, doing his best to ignore those who looked at him curiously or poorly hid smiles as the hothead finally got what was coming to him.

The heavy glass door shut behind him and he remained standing as the man took a seat behind his desk.

“Is this about that threat I made last week? Because he’s been bugging me for a month and needed someone to remind him of his place--”

“I’m going to choose to ignore that. I called you in here to inform you that you’ve been assigned a case.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“There’s been an increase in reported numbers of androids going deviant and assaulting their owners. I want you to investigate them and see if there’s some kind of link between this. We need to determine what’s causing it and shut it down before all hell breaks loose.”

Katsuki grinned. “Easy.”

“I’m partnering you with Midoriya for this.”

_“What?”_

“He has a sharp mind with a lot of potential. He just needs some more experience in the field. I’m also aware that you two know each other from when you were younger and figured you’d be able to help him.”

“Fuck no.”

“Katsuki, it’s not an offer you can refuse, unless you’d rather hand in your badge.”

“I’d rather work with anyone else. I’d even take Denki! Don’t make me work with Deku--”

“It’s non-negotiable, and I’ve already contacted him and Eijiro to hurry back when they’re done. I’m sure this will be a great way for you to work out your differences or leave the station. You’re well known for your inability to play nice with others.”

“That’s not fair--!”

“I wasn’t under the impression that the law was. Have you made your decision?”

“...Fine. I’ll work with him, but don’t expect me to teach him anything.”

“I’m sure he’ll report back if anything should happen to go wrong. And I’m sure you know what will happen if I get such a report.”

* * *

 

MsChievous did this awesome fanart for android Shouto! Mad props to her for doing that and also getting roped into being a beta against her will! (I'm kidding. Mostly.)


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been going well up until that point. The numbers were finally starting to show in his favor and he’d gotten word of a press conference CyberLife was going to hold to address the accusations of androids spying on people.

“About damn time,” he muttered.

He was almost ready to leave when the phone rang. He waited and his secretary showed no signs of picking up.

“Enji Todoroki’s office,” he said.

_“It’s Hawks,_ ” he said nervously. _“Don’t turn on the news.”_

He was already reaching for the remote when he spoke again.

_“Word got out about that little deal we’d been making with the voters.”_

“What?” he barked.

_“Someone must’ve ratted you out. The story’s running right now, I’m at the Stratford Tower. Not that I can do anything about it.”_

“Hawks I swear, if this is some kind of sick prank--”

_“Why would I lie to you? You don’t believe me? Fine, see for yourself. Just don’t say that I didn’t warn you.”_

The line went dead and he nearly crushed the phone in his grip before setting it back.

_Vote for Endeavor: Enji Todoroki Buying the Vote?_

There was no mistaking it, not with that name. He turned it off against and threw the remote, the plastic shattering against the wall.

Everything he’d worked so hard for was gone in an instant. Who could have confessed? They’d all been paid handsomely to keep their mouths shut and do as they were told, so it wasn’t likely one of them. A rival? But how could they have gotten information about the name he’d taken? It would’ve had to have been someone close to him. He wracked his brain for anyone besides Hawks himself who he’d talked to about it all. The way the boy sounded so terrified, it couldn’t have been him. He knew the consequences. That only left…

Shouto.

CyberLife and their press conference about the truth of the recording.

_The fucking machine had sold him out._

That was the last straw. He’d done as CyberLife had told him for long enough, and now they’d cost him his career. He’d make sure that hunk of plastic never had the chance to do so again.

* * *

 

Izuku jumped as a file was dropped on his desk.

“Foreman at a dock got assaulted last night by an android that was supposed to be loading ships. Let’s go.”

“Katsuki, wait--”

“Let me make something perfectly clear to you: I’d rather work with one of the androids themselves than have you try to help me on this case. If you don’t stay out of my way, I can’t promise that I won’t ‘accidentally’ shoot you if we come across one of the plastic fuckers.”

He waited until they were in the car before finally opening his mouth. “Why do you hate me so much?”

Katsuki didn’t answer, not that he really expected him to. The rest of the ride went by in silence and he busied himself looking out the window.

By the time they arrived he’d already thought of a few different approaches to getting him to talk. He didn’t get to try any of them as the other man got out of the car and immediately disappeared.

“We’re supposed to be partners,” he muttered.

He heard voices and followed them to find Katsuki lecturing a line of androids. It would’ve been comical how they towered over him but he acted like he was in charge, had one of them not attacked a man the night before.

He found one of the dock workers and hurried over.

“Were you here when it happened last night?”

“No, just the foreman on duty and he was hospitalized. Things are so strong it’s not right,” he said, gesturing to the line of them.

“Are they all the same model? Was the deviant one of them?”

“Yeah, bunch of WB400s.”

“Are they assigned specific names to tell them apart? Anything? It could’ve run off like the report said and then come back and hid itself among the ones that hadn’t gone deviant--”

Katsuki made his way over and snorted. “You really do need me here, don’t you? Can’t even talk to someone without becoming a muttering mess. We already know all of this and it didn’t come back. It probably snuck on one of the ships it was loading and this was all a waste of time.”

“But maybe it didn’t! Androids only deviate after some kind of emotional shock and then suddenly are experiencing all these emotions for the first time. It likely didn’t have a plan and was too overwhelmed to think of one. It might even still be here.”

“And how do you intend to find it when all of them look the same and it could be anywhere in this huge dock, if it’s still here at all?”

The man cleared his throat. “They do have names. The one that attacked was Rikido. Don’t know how much that’ll help you though.”

“We can at least check these ones and make sure it isn’t hiding in plain sight. Katsuki, you do that while I look around.”

“Don’t order me around,” he snapped. “I’ll do whatever the hell I want.”

Izuku wanted to argue with him but held back. “Fine, but I’m checking these shipping crates. If it broke one open to hide inside of, there has to be a trace of some kind. They’re too big to move around stealthily.”

Katsuki scowled as he walked off.

“First day working together?” the man asked with a nervous laugh.

“Mind your own fucking business.”

Izuku, meanwhile, was starting to realize his plan wasn’t as expertly thought out as he’d thought as he noticed more and more crates with damaged or broken locks. Apparently there was no need to be gentle with them when they were meant to be haphazardly moved around.

He leaned against one of them and was about ready to give up when he heard something and was immediately on high alert. It sounded as though it came from one of the crates to his left and he kept a hand on his weapon as he got closer.

The lock was no more or less damaged than the others and he took a deep breath before wrenching it open. As soon as he did something leapt at him and he drew his gun.

“Rikido, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m with the police and we just want to question you.”

“No, you want to take me apart. I’m done listening to humans.”

He didn’t get to try to defend himself as it grabbed a pylon and threw it, just narrowly missing him.

_Can’t lecture with him and can’t win a fight when he has probably four times my strength. Running out of options_ , he thought frantically.

Suddenly gunshots rang out and he was afraid it had grabbed his weapon off his belt. Instead it was Katuski, thankfully pointing his at the android rather than him.

“Deku, get up,” he said lowly.

He scrambled to his feet and stood behind him. “He won’t listen to anyone.”

“I didn’t plan on talking.” He gestured at the android. “You’re going to come with me or I’m going to shoot you. Those are your options.”

It hesitated a moment but Izuku knew it wasn’t going to do as he said.

“Katsuki, don’t kill it.”

“So long as it does what we say.”

It lunged for Izuku’s gun on the ground and Katuski fired.

“Don’t kill him! We can’t learn anything from him if he’s dead!”

“Better a dead one that we can’t get anything from than an alive one that got away,” he said, firing at it. It stopped in its tracks, Thirium leaking from the new hole in its head.

Katsuki watched it for a moment before holstering his gun and grimacing at the blue splattered everywhere. “This stuff is worse than blood. Least it’ll evaporate in a bit. Deku, get over here and help me carry this.”

“I told you not to kill it!”

“Would you rather it grabbed your gun and shot you?” he snapped. “Or me? Or the people around here? I saved your life and all you can focus on is me putting a single machine out of commission!”

“We’re supposed to be learning what we can from them to find what causes deviancy,” he said defiantly.

“There’s ten new cases on my desk every day! We’ll find a link even if we shoot half of them! Don’t you deal with homicide cases? Why the hell are you getting so worked up over this?”

“You murdered him in cold blood.”

“Cold bloo-- It’s a hunk of plastic that assaulted someone last night! Don’t tell me you buy into all this shit about them being alive!”

“You didn’t see his eyes when I first found him. He looked scared.”

“They don’t feel emotions, and that includes fear. It was a mask used to trick you into pitying it. That’s how CyberLife manages to sell millions of them, like a sad puppy in a pet store.”

His fists shook as he struggled to respond. “You… _fuck you,_ ” he said at last before storming off.

“Sure, now you grow a spine! Where do you think you’re going, anyway? I’m your ride back!”

“Anywhere else!”

* * *

 

Shouto’s eyes opened as he heard a car pull up in front of the manor.

“Welcome home, En--”

Before he could even react there was a hand wrapped around his throat and he was being held down.

“You don’t get to play dumb with me,” he growled. “Not anymore.”

“I don’t… understand--” he managed. He hadn’t done anything wrong that he could remember. He’d cleaned the house and cooked everything to perfection and stayed out of the his way. He didn’t even detect any alcohol on his breath. Why was he being hurt without reason?

Enji slammed his head against the table and the notifications that had popped up suddenly disappeared as static overtook his visual matrix. This was unlike any other time he’d been lashed out at. The man never left any lasting damage because the public would see. That meant he likely intended to kill him.

He could barely process anything and was so busy running diagnostics he didn’t realize Enji had something in his hand until it was too late. The alcohol stung and got in his mouth as he tried to fight him off.

Then he saw the lighter and went completely still. His LED frantically flashed red.

“It was such an unfortunate accident. My outdated android was cooking when it malfunctioned and caught fire. I was lucky to put out the blaze before it spread but the machine was beyond repair.”

“Enji, please--” he gasped.

“Now just hold still. That’s an order.”

He tried to thrash under the man’s grip but something prevented him.

_**Hold still.** _

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to die! He pushed against the programming as the flame grew closer.

_**Hold still.** _

“No,” he choked out.

With one final push he broke through as the liquid ignited. He shoved him off, ignoring as he hit the floor, and frantically doused himself at the sink.

Only then did he realize that Enji hadn’t gotten up yet. He scanned him and wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved when he realized his heart was still beating.

_Feel._

Everything seemed so much sharper. He felt terrified.

There was no time to process his new emotions as Enji shuddered and looked around blearily before focusing on Shouto again.

_“You--”_

He was scared, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a pan out of the sink and dropped it on his head.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to get up again, he tried to steady his breathing.

_You’re a machine, you don’t need to breathe._

But if that was the case why would he care if he was destroyed? No, something had changed when he disobeyed that order. He was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns weakly* deviants, huh?
> 
> i said i'd try to draw shouto and i did but it turned out terrible so if any artist would like to take a stab at that i can tell you what he's supposed to look like


	3. Chapter 3

People gave him odd looks and he tried to keep his head down as he made his way through the streets. He’d fled as soon as he realized what he’d done and needed to find somewhere to hide.

He caught sight of his reflection as he passed a shop window and his LED flashed red.

His uniform was singed around the collar and his hair hung loose in his face rather than its usual style… but worst of all was where the fire had gotten him. The damage must've been too severe, as the white plastic was exposed all around his eye and the different plates could be seen. As for the eye itself, instead of the usual grey it was dark blue and cloudy. He looked like some kind of monster.

 _I need to find new clothes and to do something about this,_ he thought.

Going shopping was out of the question. No human clerk would serve him, even if he had money, and he’d most likely be turned in to the police.

That left stealing.

He glanced at his reflection one more time and tried to fix his hair so the bangs covered his eye and the damage that had been done.

Satisfied with his temporary fix, he scanned around and noticed an android holding a few bags while a young man argued with someone nearby.

He crossed the street and stepped under the Android Parking hood, staring blankly ahead as the man looked over at him before going back to his conversation.

He waited until the man had wandered away a bit before grabbing the bag and running.

“Hey-- _Wait! Thief!”_

He made the mistake of looking back and stumbled. Then the man was upon him and wrenched the bag from him.

“Fucking pranksters telling their androids to do shit like this,” he muttered.

 _He didn’t realize,_ he thought. _He… He won’t send me back to Enji._

He didn’t even care in the moment that he still needed clothes or a place to hide. He was truly free from Enji’s abuse.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 

Izuku was looking over files for the most promising leads when Katuski tossed something on his desk.

“I don’t need any more right now.”

“This one isn’t optional,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s that stupid politician who got caught buying votes. His android went deviant and attacked him before running off.”

“I’ve already called the woman who we’ll be talking to this morning and promised we’d be over soon.”

“This guy is threatening that if we don’t track down his android he’s gonna use his influence against us. And while I don’t think he has much influence after this scandal, I’d rather not pick a fight don’t know I can win.”

“We can’t just not show up to this woman’s house, it’s the most promising lead we’ve gotten so far--”

“If you’d like to risk your badge then that’s on you,” he said, getting in his face, “but I happen to like this job and the perks that come with it so we’re going with the Todoroki case.”

Izuku leaned back and frowned. “Then let’s just do both if we have to.”

“You are _not_ dragging me around on two investigations in the same day--”

“There’s two of us. I’ll take the one and you can talk to Mr. Todoroki.”

“ _Hell no._ I wouldn’t even talk to that shady guy if you paid me. Besides, his android ran off a few days ago and it’s probably not even in the area. You’re so intent on doing both then I’ll talk to this woman.

“...Fine. Do _not_ kill her android if you find it.”

“I won’t, provided it does as I say.”

Izuku rubbed his temples in an attempt to stave off his coming headache. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Katuski was debating if it was worth it to actually shoot Deku or not as he drove off in search of some old lady’s android maid or whatever. He hadn’t really been paying attention because if Deku had been the one to pick out the file, it was almost certain to be a dead end.

Not even his music calmed him down and he almost wanted to turn around and go back to the station.

 _No, Aizawa’ll find out and I’ll get stuck with the worst cases until I learn my lesson or whatever… again,_ he thought.

He hit the dashboard weakly. It wasn’t fair! He hated androids, always had, and suddenly the big case he was handed was all about them? And with _Deku_ as his partner? Aizawa must’ve had something out for him.

He was so lost in thought he almost drove past it.

Some kind of junkyard. Deku had said something about how deviants only happened when an android suffered some kind of emotional shock and then they usually tried to run away. They didn’t have a plan and hid the first place they could find. A dilapidated scrapyard full of old cars seemed like a place nobody would check.

“What the hell kind of shock would this stupid piece of plastic even undergo?” he muttered. “That woman could barely feed herself, let alone muster the strength to damage that thing.”

He looked over the notes she’d given him. It was a generic AP400 model meant for home assistance. The only distinguishing feature was that it wasn’t wearing the uniform when it got out.

“That really narrows it down to only a couple hundred in the city then!” he said to no one in particular.

He’d checked about half the cars and hadn’t found anything when his phone rang.

“Deku, if you don’t have some good news for me, I think I might scream.”

“...I don’t have any _good_ news per se, but--”

He ended the call and kicked the nearest car as hard as he could. _“Fuck!”_

Then he heard something fall and walked around, fists clenched.

It was the now-deactivated body of an android in civilian clothes. He’d seen the same face in CyberLife stores all across the city. It was an AP400.

Yeah, he was probably going to shoot Deku when he found him.

* * *

 

Izuku knew that talking to Mr. Todoroki would be a waste of time. He hated when he was right. The man couldn’t offer him any decent information whatsoever. He couldn’t even remember what model his android was, and he had a feeling it wasn’t because of the injury on his forehead. The only thing he got out of him was that his android was named Shouto.

So he found himself in a taxi, going over what few notes he had and looking for any way to connect everything.

_They’re all different models produced at different times… the only thing that seems to be the common factor is that an emotional shock seems to wake them up. Could it be something already in their programming that’s dormant until then? But why would CyberLife want to keep quiet about this if it’s something they created? Have the androids somehow overwritten their own programming?_

He barely even noticed that the car had stopped and something on the dashboard was flashing.

 _This… is not the station,_ he realized.

It appeared he’d have to walk.

“Maybe I should call Katuski,” he said aloud. “Although he’d probably just get mad at me for getting stranded like this.”

He checked the map on his phone and sighed. “...I’ll just walk.”

He hadn’t made it far when someone rounded a corner and ran into him, spilling his papers everywhere.

“Hey, slow down!”

The other person had fallen and was scrambling to their feet when Izuku offered a hand. Then they looked up at him and he froze.

He’d have thought they were human based on the sheer terror in their eyes alone, but the white plastic around one of their eyes was a giveaway. It was an android. Not only that, but the description matched that which Mr. Todoroki had given him.

He reached for his gun and the android didn’t move.

“You’re Shouto, aren’t you? You went deviant a few days ago after attacking Enji Todoroki.”

“No,” he whispered. “No, that’s… that’s not true. He hurt me first!”

“You need to come with me so you can be brought back to CyberLife to be dismantled and studied. If you don’t do as I say then I _will_ shoot you.”

“Please, I was just defending myself. He was gonna kill me! I… I don’t want to die. Please!”

“If you’re not going to cooperate then you leave me no choice.”

He cocked the gun and aimed it at him, trying not to let his hands shake.

“Please. I just wanted him to stop hurting me.”

There was so much fear in his eyes. He knew androids didn’t feel emotions but he looked _terrified_.

“I can’t just let you go,” he said weakly.

“I don’t want to die,” he repeated, “I just want to be free.”

He slowly lowered the weapon. “I’m the worst police officer ever,” he moaned. “I can’t even shoot an android…”

He looked down and Shouto had scooped up his papers and was nervously trying to hand them back. “I… I need to get out of here. Thank you.”

“Wait, I meant it when I said I can’t just let you go.”

“Don’t send me back to CyberLife! I’m an old model, they won’t even bother resetting me, they’ll just throw me away.”

“I’m not planning on that either. You’re… a deviant, right? You might be able to help me figure out what’s causing it in all these androids. You help me, and… I’ll do my best to make sure you don’t go back to Cyberlife.”

“Or Enji,” he added sharply. “I’m never serving him again.”

“Or Enji. Do we have a deal then?”

He stuck out his hand and Shouto glanced at it. “...Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the two have met and izuku's bleeding heart wouldn't let him shoot shouto. now things get interesting.
> 
> MsChievous did some fanart of android Shouto that's at the end of chapter one, go check it out it's pretty cool

**Author's Note:**

> i feel its worth noting here that shouto has all red hair and nothing resembling a scar at this point, because there's no reason for CyberLife to make an android that isn't perfect. i might post some sketches of him to my twitter at some point, so if i do i'll link it here.
> 
> If you like this so far, feel free to comment and let me know because it's literally the only way I know people are reading at all and I'm avoiding working on a research paper for this!


End file.
